Necropsia
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Su padre tenia que creerle. De una forma u otra.


**Disclaimer:**** Invasor Zim, no me pertenece. El es propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador, el genio. Johnen Vásquez.**

**N/A: ¡RAYOS! Creo que me obsesione con eso de la serie de one-shot, creo que es mí deber homenajear de esta manera al par más polémico en la serie el profesor y su incomprendido hijo. No sé si halla mas de estos one-shot, ustedes me dirán espero que les haya gustado y, no es la continuación de; ''Hacker'' es tipo tsubasa. A veces de se interrelacionan.**

**Espero les guste. Y les invito a leer mi otra obra antes mencionada antes de leer esta historia, para mejor comprensión del lector.**

**Necropsia.**

Una tarde de Noviembre en aquella lóbrega ciudad, transcurría con severa normalidad. Era un día soleado (es decir nubes de colores espeluznantes cubrían el agonizante sol) las personas comían burritos que habían caducado hace ya tres años y niños babeantes veían con ensoñación pura las vitrinas de las tiendas de electrónica mientras pasaban el comercial del; ''cerdo de la pizza'', ahora 30% mas asquerosidad en cada mordida. Algunos niños jugando a la cuerda de saltar a la distancia, si era un día normal.

Eso, hasta que una mujer con aparente estrabismo en el ojo izquierdo comenzó a gritar histérica en la acera mientras la gente la miraba espantada (ósea sin mostrar ningún cambio facial)

-¡AAAAHH! ¡MIREN! ¡MIREN!- apuntaba con el dedo índice de forma melodramática.

-¿el nuevo comercial del Taco Hell?- dijo un sujeto entre el público mientras todos giraron a ver como al '' loco'' le venía un ataque de epilepsia mientras botaba espuma por la boca. – Le pasa todos los miércoles.- todos regresaron a ver a la mujer menos un sujeto que se había quedado viendo como al taco loco le daban los primeros auxilios.

-¡ESO NO! _¡esooo! - _ cuando todos giraron la cabeza ciento ochenta grados, todos los presentes comprendieron la causa del desenfreno de la mujer de mediana edad. Un hombre joven estaba convulsionando en el suelo justo al lado de dos niñas jugando a la cuerda (que no le hacían el menor caso), mientras hachaba espuma _morada_ por entre los dientes.

Alguien, inmediatamente llamo a la policía y a una ambulancia. Las cuales tardaron tres segundos en llegar junto con el cuerpo de seguridad de las; S.W.A.T y un escuadrón anti-motines, un helicóptero y una ambulancia bien equipada con lo último en equipo médico. Nadie le dio mucha importancia a tanta opulencia exagerada. El sujeto solo se retorcía en el circulo que habían creados los cuerpos de seguridad social.

Dos horas después en el interior de la Universidad Central de medicina experimental de la mundialmente famosa organización; C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L. Se estaban llevando a cabo los pre-análisis necesarios para lo que sería la nueva entrada al premio nobel de medicina; la cura para el síndrome de Proteo.

Varios internos estaban tomando notas compulsivamente mientras el profesor a cargo estaba explicando de manera ininteligible todos los pasos a seguir para su investigación y por ende descubrimiento de la cura para tal síndrome post-natal (en otras palabras, o descubren la cura o olvídense de su licencia y de una recomendación). Cuando y sin previo aviso entraron los paramédicos muertos del pánico y sudando frio. Comenzaron a gritar por auxilio y a explicar cómo podían lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Como verán, tenemos un caso único en toda la historia de las patologías bizarras jamás registradas.- hablaba a través de un micrófono que colgaba del techo un científico pelirrojo y con googles más pequeños que sus ojos mientras otras centenas de científicos escuchaban de forma pacientes en sus palcos. – tenemos el caso del señor Joseph Brown, veintisiete años, caucásico, historial médico promedio; una sola peripecia: un caso agudo de sarampión a los trece años- relataba mientras leía alexionadoramente y un reflector enfocaba en el centro de la sala de juntas a un encamillado Joseph aun convulsionante y atendido por una enfermera salida de una telenovela barata.

-situación; el sujeto fue encontrado en posición fetal en una baqueta cercana al parque Golden Garden con convulsiones erráticas, expulsión profusa de una atípica flema de color morado. Se han descartado problemas neuronales, el sistema nervioso está limpio y…

-¡espera!- grito una entidad de entre las penumbras fuera del reflector, a lo que el locutor identifico al sujeto por el brillo de sus googles en la oscuridad. Un hombre de edad avanzada y con una exótica barba se levanto de su lugar.- ¿convulsiones? ¿Sin actividad neuronal? ¿Ya le hicieron un tomografía?-

-a eso iba Doctor. McAllen- se acomodo los googles el pelirrojo mientras proseguía- a lo que iba; el hombre dio negativo en las pruebas de enfermedades venéreas y también dio negativo para patologías congénitas y genéticas, negativo en disfunción de los cinco sistemas principales y negativo para las de transmisión ambiental y también…

-es decir; no tenemos forma de saber lo que tiene.- completo uno de los presentes ya hastiado mientras los demás asentían.

-ejem…Si, así es señores. Tenemos un verdadero enigma aquí.-

Un breve silencio embargo la habitación mientras todos meditaban al respecto. Hasta que alguien rompió en mil pedazos el silencio.

-Queridos colegas, lo que tenemos aquí no es más que otro caso clínico.- una fuerte y exterminante voz surgió desde las alturas de los palcos presidenciales. Todos se giraron hacia arriba para admirar a una figura forrada de blanco y con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, apenas iluminado por su propia presencia estaba el director y fundador del Centro de investigaciones. El profesor, Membrana.- es obvio para cualquiera con experiencia que el sujeto solo necesita un tratamiento invasivo más efectivo. Enfermera. – llamo decidió a la mujer con sonrisa plástica al lado de la camilla- adminístrele una dosis extra de morfina cada cinco minutos de aquí a nueve horas y luego infórmenos como sigue.-

-¿¡está loco Membrana! ¿Piensa matarlo de una sobredosis? – exclamo indignado el más anciano de los presentes.

-No se preocupe, se lo que hago.- sentencio finalmente.

Y como si fuera un profecía de mostráramos, el tratamiento dio resultado, el sujeto había dejado de convulsionar para pasar a un estado de inconsciencia, ya no se registraban mas anomalías y el contador cardiaco marcaba ochenta pulsaciones por minuto. Todos se vieron complacidos de que la droga hubiera hecho efecto pero todos estaban ignorando algo. La morfina era un droga-calmante, es decir; solo le habían quitado el dolor no la enfermedad.

Obviamente el profesor Membrana ya lo sabía, si un hombre sufre ''convulsiones'' sin necesidad de actividad neuronal solo había una explicación. Se estaba retorciendo del dolor.

¿Qué podría haberlo causado? El primer paso para averiguar una enfermedad que daba negativo en todo era que no fuera patológico, sino una lesión. Sin duda estaba herido internamente y los síntomas habían confundido a los internos que estaban a cargo esa tarde en el hospital.

No había hemorragia interna, eso era claro: probablemente algún desgarre. Pero eso no explicaba la flema morada, por otro lado eso era un muy probable fluido terciario tal vez la secreción del órgano afectado muy posiblemente el páncreas. La insulina puso manchar la saliva por la presión en la sangre.

El profesor dejo su meditación para dar las ordenes a los interinos, pronto todos estaban buscando lesiones internas, desgarres, ulceras y parásitos de todos tipos. El resultado fue nada convincente.

Probaron con varias biopsias a _todos_ los órganos, salvo el corazón y los pulmones por obvias razones. El sujeto tenía que estar despierto para tomar al daño por sorpresa, bien si no lo mataba lo que padecía. Lo haría Membrana y sus ansias por el saber.

Las biopsias dieron negativo en todos los exámenes conocidos y otros experimentales. El equipo de Membrana estaba llegando a sus límites.

Era un caso digno del Doctor. Hause, pero nadie iba a darse por vencido eso significaría perder su trabajo. Sorpresivamente para la octava semana de investigación sin éxito el sujeto se estabilizo por completo, comenzó a comer el solo y a caminar moduladamente. Ya podía sostener una conversación sin necesidad de oír entre los artículos de la oración unos: ''¡el dolor!'' y ''es insoportable!'' y a veces ''¡el horror!'' , mientras se desmayaba sin terminar ninguna frase. Muchos creyeron que estaba curándose solo, quizás los anticuerpos estaban actuando a su favor.

Pero el profesor no estaba nada convencido de eso.

El día que fue dado de alta a regañadientes por parte del profesor, el sujeto prometió volver si algo pasaba. Pero nadie esperaba lo que vino después.

El mismo día que fue dado de alta fueron internados cerca de ciento noventa y tres personas. Todas con los mismos síntomas del señor Joseph Brown y hasta magnificados por diez. Las salas de urgencias estaban casi vomitando gente por las ventanas, decir que era un descontrol o un desastre o un pandemónium era irrelevante.

Era el caos. La ruina.

La devastación, algunos doctores enloquecieron atendiendo a mas de tres cada uno, los síntomas empeoraron. Vómitos compulsivos, sangramiento genital por parte de hombres y mujeres y trastornos por conversión que no tenían que envidiarle nada a los arrebatos de Gir.

Hablar incoherencias y fiebres de hasta sesenta grados. Una imposibilidad biológica si consideramos que seguían vivitos y coleando mientras podías asar un huevo en sus frentes.

El profesor comandaba todo con eficacia y elegancia, luego de tres horas casi el 50% del personal estaba poniendo estable a los pacientes el otro 50 estaba en los laboratorios.

El hombre de googles estaba comenzando a frustrarte ¿Qué era esa epidemia? Nunca se había visto nada igual.

-señor.- llamo un guardia a las espaldas del profesor. Este volteo y vio al sujeto uniformado carraspear fuertemente antes de proseguir- disculpe pero, desde hace mas de una semana un sujeto quiere una audiencia con usted-

-¿es algún líder mundial? Si no es así, que se largue. No estoy para fanáticos.- sentencio mientras miraba algunos diagnósticos y los arrugaba antes de desecharlos.

-eh…señor eso le he dicho desde que comenzó a insistir. Pero el sujeto dice ser alguien a quien no puede rechazar. Le dije que era imposible que tengamos entendido usted no tiene un vástago.-

-no, no teng….- estuvo a punto de terminar esa frase y mandar a la persona tras la puerta a la prisión por una intromisión, pero el hombre solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y suspiro hondamente.- déjelo pasar.-

-¿eh? Eh…digo. Si señor.- el guardia confundido hasta en sus cinco sentidos acato la orden de su superior y dejo pasar al muchacho tras la puerta que por cierto tenia una gran vena hinchada en la sien del coraje.

-¿Qué quieres Dib? No es momento- espeto con su monótona voz que era única para sus hijos. El pelinegro menor lo miro atentamente y de brazos cruzados con una ceja arqueada.

-¿no es momento? Tengo esperando a las afueras de este exagerado lugar desde el otro viernes.- le recrimino a su padre con un tono de burla- a lo que venia, papa tengo las pruebas que querías acerca de Zim y …

-tu y ese chico extranjero. ¿Hasta cuando me vas a venir con esas tonterías? ¿Cuándo te dedica….

-¿Cuándo me dedicare a la _ciencia real_? El que aun no sea mayor de edad y me halla graduado con honores en un año en tu preciosa universidad para pomposos no fue suficiente. Y veo que no te pareció suficiente tampoco el incidente de hace seis meses.- se rio por lo bajo el pelinegro menor mientras su padre se quedaba pasmado en su sitio y obviando un diagnostico en proceso.

-si no fueras mi hijo te habría mandado a prisión por eso. Parecías un maldito terrorista con esa bromita a mi central de investigaciones.- le dijo aniquilando cualquier vacilación.

-no creí que Hackear tus computadoras seria tan sencillo papa, pero ese no es el caso- comenzó a caminar por la habitación en silencio mientras su padre lo ignoraba olímpicamente, para evitar no dejar a Gaz como hija única por ese comentario.

-_¡UUGHHAAAA! _– se oyó como un eco por todos los quirófanos. El localizador del profesor acompleto el ambiente tenso. Era solicitado en el quirófano 12B urgentemente. El paciente estaba fuera de control.

Para sorpresa del profesor al llegar el paciente era el mismísimo Joseph Brown al cual considero en alguna ocasión montarle un acta de defunción y hacerle una autopsia y averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que tenia.

El hombre estaba incontrolable en todos sus sentidos, se había rasgado la camisa y había atacado a dos enfermeras hiriéndolas de gravedad, tenía el rostro morado y su saliva salía a borbotones igualmente morada. El profesor ordeno una intervención e inmediato pero para cuando desvió sus ojos a la camilla donde se retorcía el paciente vio a su hijo parado junto al sujeto.

-¡qué haces! ¡Tienes que despejar este sitio ahora Dib!- le grito ya harto su padre mientras se preparaba para operar de inmediato.

-cálmate.- le dijo con la frialdad de un matemático y se arremango el chaleco negro. Esterilizo parcialmente sus manos mientras preparaba una serie de instrumentos quirúrgicos que el profesor identifico enseguida.

_¿una patología intercardiaca…?_

_-_¿estás loco o qué? No tienes un doctorado y menos la experiencia básica.- el profesor había caído víctima del encanto cuando vio a su hijo moverse con tanta eficacia preparando todo. Realmente se veía profesional.

-necesitamos anestesia, y por favor que alguien intervenga al corazón. No necito que este bombeando cuando habrá el tórax sería arriesgado.-

El profesor estaba a su lado viendo todo expectante y con una mano enguantada en el mentón. Hasta que recapacito y casi le quita de un manotazo el escalpelo a su hijo.

-¡ahora si enloqueciste!-

-¡papa! ¡Déjame, se lo que hago!-

-¡saber! ¡Qué demonios puedes saber tu de algo verídico!-

Dib no le prestó más atención y corto verticalmente el pecho con el escalpelo. El profesor no pudo hacer más nada que observar sin aliento en los pulmones.

El muchacho desplego la piel y con un par de pinzas ambulatorias abrió la caja torácica donde _algo_ se retorcía haciendo jadear de dolor al paciente semi-inconsciente. La sangre brotaba a borbotones ya que la única asistencia que tenia Dib era su padre, el cual se negaba a prestarle auxilio, por orgullo y por curiosidad. Pero algo era seguro, el profesor nunca se sintió tan emocionado de ver nada igual y mucho menos viniendo de su hijo. Al cual comenzó a ver con ojos distintos desde que inicio la cirugía.

Dib acabo levantando el pulmón izquierdo con ayuda de las pinzas con mucho cuidado de no perforar nada. Extrajo un saco membranoso de entre el espacio que ocupaba el estomago junto con los pulmones y el corazón. El saco se retorcía y chillaba lo que dejo con la mandíbula por los suelos al mayor de ambos.

-no te quedes ahí ¡cose al paciente por favor!.- le grito a su padre histérico. El mismo acato la orden y suturo al hombre impecablemente.

Un guardia que pasaba por el lugar en el momento estaba viendo todo de un verde enfermizo, tampoco creía lo que acababa de ver. Dib aprovecho el momento y le saco el arma mientras este tartamudeaba. Membrana no hizo más que observarlo.

Dib apunto el arma al saco que seguía retorciéndose como si estuviera vivo, que nadie dudaba lo contrario. Recito una especie de maldición como un; ''muérete de una vez''

Y disparo.

Sangre morada se esparció por la habitación.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir el saco membranoso se encontraron con una aberrante creatura salida de una película de alíen y depredador.

-eso…era…- articulo pobremente el profesor mientras se limpiaba los guantes.

-si, un huevo. Veras como quería decirte desde un principio sobre esas pruebas, tenían que ver con esta epidemia- al parecer Zim había plantado parásitos en toda la ciudad y eran indetectables para la tecnología médica no Irken. Algo que Dib ya sabía.

-¿Cómo supiste como operar?- interrogo el profesor aun digiriendo el asunto del alien.

-tengo experiencia.- sentencio su hijo para luego largarse de la habitación, cuando se perdió de la vista de su padre acaricio disimuladamente su pecho sobre su ropa, donde nadie sabía tenia una prominente cicatriz marcándole el pectoral.

Pero al menos. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba. Hacer que su padre le creyera.

Aun costándole caro ese enfrentamiento con Zim.

**¿coments?**


End file.
